Saviour
by Sharingan000
Summary: If any of you remember Luther the vampire from season 1….. Bella was on the run and managed to get to Manning, Colorado when Victoria caught up to her. Before Victoria could kill her, she was saved by a certain vampire by the name of Luther. She later finds out that she is Luther's mate. Takes place in season one.


**Saviour**

 **Summary:** If any of you remember Luther the vampire from season 1….. Bella was on the run and managed to get to Manning, Colorado when Victoria caught up to her. Before Victoria could kill her, she was saved by a certain vampire by the name of Luther. She later finds out that she is Luther's mate. Takes place in season one.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.**

 **Chapter One:**

Bella's POV

Running. That's all I've been doing since Laurent told me of Victoria wanting me dead. I ran to protect Charlie and the pack, but to also leave the town where I met my first love and where he broke my heart. I couldn't stay there anymore.

So I withdrew all the money in my college fund and took the money I earned from working at the Newton's shop, packed my bags, and left Forks for good. I of course left a letter to Charlie, telling him the gist of why I left, leaving out the part where a psychotic redheaded vampire is on the loose and is out to kill me for the death of her beloved mate.

I managed to drive through cities and across state lines and made it to a town in Colorado called Manning.

I decided to stop at a bar and drink my sorrows away. Once inside, I was greeted by the sight of people drinking, talking, playing pool, and doing their own thing. I walked up to the bar and took a seat on a stool.

"Evenin', what'll it be?" The bartender lady asked.

"Beer and vodka shot." I had never drank before, but who cares. First time for everything. She nodded and pulled a shot glass out, pouring the vodka in. The she left then came back with a beer. She opened it in front of me. Thank god, I don't want to be drugged on my first time in a bar.

"You look upset, sweetie." She told me.

"Yeah just, troubles in life." I took a swig of my beer and immediately loved the taste.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Just trying to run from a shitty past. I had a high school sweetheart and really thought he was the one. He was the definition of perfect; bronze hair, beautiful amber eyes, absolutely gorgeous, smart, expensive clothing, cool car…. I fell in love with him. Dated for about two years…. Then he takes me for a walk in the woods and tells me I wasn't good enough for him, that I was just a toy for him and his foster family and that he never loved me. Really good for my low self esteem." I muttered the last part and took another swig.

"Well suga', let me tell ya something. I don't know what he looks like, but with your description, I can tell he must've look amazing. But with a break up like that, let me just say prick with a capital 'P'. He may have the looks and the money, but what he doesn't have now is a beautiful girl to have all to himself. And you being not good enough for him…. Pfft please, if anything he's not good enough for you. Don't let him rain on your parade." She tells me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smile and nod.

"Thanks…" I read her nametag. "Lexi. I needed that." She smiles and pats my shoulder. Then she left to tend to other customers.

I took my shot and downed it straight away. The burn in my throat hurt, but it made me feel better. After I my beer, I took out my wallet to pay, but Lexi stopped me.

"It was already paid for by Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome over at the other side of the bar." I followed her stare and met beautiful, captivating dark eyes.

Now I know that Edward was beautiful, but this man was gorgeous. He has black hair that reached his jawline, pale skin, dark eyes, and a dark demeanor to him. Something about him made me want him so badly. I saw that he was with friends and they all acted like a family.

He gave me a small, yet sexy smile making me blush and turn back to Lexi who was smiling.

"Looks like someone has an admirer." She says in a sing song voice. I shake my head denying it.

"No, he was probably just being nice." I told her.

"No way… C'mon, not once has he looked at any other women besides the one in his group who he looks to as a sister, I bet. But when you walked in, it was like he was seeing the sun for the first time. Go talk to him."

"No. No, no, no, no. I have to go anyway. It's getting late and I have to find myself a hotel." I said standing up.

"Well, there's one right around the corner."

"Thanks Lexi, it was so nice meeting you. And thanks for you pep talk." She smiles and hugs me. I return it with a smile.

"It was no problem. Oh, I never caught your name."

"Sorry, my names Isabella, but I go by Bella."

"Well, I'll see you later Bella."

"Bye Lexi."

I left the bar and hopped into my truck. Starting the engine, I began to drive and look for a hotel to stay in for the night. But something collides with my car, making me roll to the side of the road and crash into a tree. Luckily, it was the passenger side that crashed into the tree.

The door on my side was ripped off and I was yanked out of the truck. I felt the wind blow into me and then my back was against a tree. Feeling a cold hand on my throat, I opened my eyes to see her… Victoria.

She smirked and laughed maniacally. "I finally got you. Did you really think you could hide from me?" I groaned when her grip on my throat tightened. "Aw, poor little Bella. No Cullen to save you now."

"Fuck the Cullens. They were just some pathetic excuse for family. They never loved me." I said in a strained voice. Her smirk turned into a frown and then into a sneer.

"Doesn't matter. You're still the reason James is dead. And soon, you'll be dead." She curled her fingers into a clawlike motion and moved to hit me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for death to take me, but her hand was gone and I hit the ground hard. I could hear her screams of pain and the tearing of metal. Opening my eyes a little, I see people tearing her. One of them, a woman, walks up to me and puts my head on her lap.

"It's okay, she won't hurt you anymore." She told me, moving the hair out of my eyes.

"Thank you…" I whisper. And then everything goes black.

Luther's POV

Once the Cold One was burned to ash, we all moved over to Ashley who was watching after the girl who I knew is my mate.

"She's alive but unconscious." She told us.

"C'mon, let's get her to the nest." I said. **(A/N: If you don't know what the nest is, it's the barn where Luther and his coven lived.)**

I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the rode where all our cars were waiting. Lucas and Beau grabbed her stuff and put them in the trunk of my car. I set her in the passenger seat and got in, starting the car.

I was in the lead as we all drove to the nest. I would often glance at my mate's sleeping form. She was absolutely beautiful. Even her name was beautiful. _Bella._ And when I heard her story at the bar, I wanted to find her ex and rip his dick off and then shove it up his own ass. But I had to have her first.

I pulled up to the nest and got out the car, moving to the passenger side and carefully pulling Bella out. I walked inside and went straight to my room, setting her down on my bed. I took off her shoes, socks, and jacket off, pulling the covers over her.

I saw the bruises on her neck and was glad that sparkle fuck was dead. If she were alive right now, she would be going through a lot of unimaginable pain and suffering.

Once I made sure Bella was comfortable, I left my room and went back to the main room of the nest. They were already there and Lucas and Beau already brought her bags in.

"She okay?" Lana asked. I looked around at the worried faces of Lucas, Beau, Lana, Ashley, Corbin, Josh, Mark, and Mason.

"She's fine. She's asleep." They all breathed a sigh of relief and crashed on the couch.

"So we know that the walking disco bitch wanted revenge for her dead mate and she was targeting Bella." I said, sitting in a chair and kicking my feet up on the coffee table. "But she's done and dealt with. But we need to find out who it was that killed her mate."

"Agreed. That prick just left her in the forest. When I find him, I will rip his arms off, shove them down his throat, rip his dick off, shove it so far up his ass, tear his apart from the inside, put him back together, and then do it all over again." Ashley ranted. I knew she had already taken a liking to Bella.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling we'll meet them someday. And Bella will enact her revenge if she wants to." I reassured my sister figure. She nodded and calmed down.

And we all just sat in silence and waited till Bella would wake up.

Bella's POV

I groaned and pressed a hand to my head. And just like that, I remember the events from last night. My throat is hurting like crazy and it kind of hurts to breath.

Sitting up slowly, I saw I was in a bedroom, but it didn't seem like a bedroom in a house. I sat up and saw that my jacket, shoes, and socks were taken off. I slipped them back on and stood up, looking around the room.

I saw a butterfly knife sitting on a bedside table and picked that up. If whoever found me was still here, I would need some kind of defense weapon. I flipped it open and kept it to my side.

Cautiously and quietly walking out of the room, I followed the hallway and saw I was in a barn. As I made it to an opening in the hallway, I pressed against the wall and peaked over. There I saw the same people I saw from the bar and Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome.

Quietly, I managed to sneak past them and get to the main door. And just as I was about to walk out, a hand is on my shoulder. I jump and hold the knife toward them. It was a man with short black hair and a goatee. He wore a black shirt with a dark denim vest, jeans, black boots, and a leather wrist cuff.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you." He said. I looked behind him to see eight people, including Mr. Handsome behind him.

"Where am I?" I said in a scratchy voice. I stop talking immediately and just breath raggedly.

"You're safe. That Cold One won't hurt you anymore." I freeze at those words. The one who spoke was the same girl who stayed with me before I was unconscious.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"We know what she was. We're like her, just a different breed of vampires." Mr. Handsome said. I could now tell he was the leader.

"Different breed?" I whisper. I lower the knife and push my fingers through my hair. "Can you all please explain to me everything from the beginning?"

"Of course, I'm Luther, that's Beau, this is Lucas, Lana, Ashley, Corbin, Josh, Mark, and Mason." I nodded at each of them and took a seat in a chair. Ashley handed me a glass of water, which I was thankful for. I drank it and my throat immediately felt better.

"Seeing as you already know about the Cold Ones, you should learn about our breed of vampires. We do not sparkle in the sun, the sun does burn, but it's more like a sun in the eyes burn. We can eat and drink human food and sleep. But we also have lots of sharp teeth like how a normal person would have teeth. The only way to kill us is to cut our heads off. Dead man's blood, or the blood of a dead person, is like a way to incapacitate us. Just inject it into us or shoot an arrow or bullet soaked in it. And for humans to turn into vampires, they have to drink our blood." Luther explained.

"Wow, that is…. Completely different to the Cold Ones."

"So what's your story?" Lana asked. I sighed and began to tell them everything. It took about an hour to say everything, but once I was done, they were all pretty shocked and angry.

Ashley and Lana walked over and knelt by my side.

"You shouldn't have had to go through that. No one deserves that kind of pain, especially you." Lana said, putting a hand on my arm.

"Yeah. If anyone deserves that pain, it's your douchebag of an ex-boyfriend." Ashley said, making me laugh a little. I nodded in agreement.

After getting to know everyone and drinking beer, they all fell asleep. Well, except for Luther and I. My third beer still in my hands and I only drank half of it.

"What is it like being a vampire? Being able to bend the rules of nature?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"In one word?" He playfully contemplated a word to say by rubbing his imaginary beard. "Liberating." I chuckled.

"Seems like it. You guys are kinda like the Lost Boys. Vampire gang ruling the streets and doing what you want."

"You could join us." He suggested.

"I've always wanted to be a vampire. I felt like I never belonged in the human world. But I will join you, if it means having a family." Luther smiled and stood up, holding his hand out to me.

I took it and stood up with him. He led me back to room where I woke up and sat me down on the bed. Pulling out the knife, he cut his wrist a little. Holding his wrist out, I took it in my small hands and began to drink.

I could hear his grunts and groans. But this moment for some reason felt erotic. I don't know why, but it just did. With every gulp of his blood, I could feel the desire I had for him in the bar grow even more.

I let his wrist go and a few drops of blood slid down my chin at the corner of my mouth. He wiped them away and looked into his dark eyes. He quickly leaned down and attached his lips to mine. I eagerly kissed back and threaded my fingers through his hair. Tugging a little, I heard him groan.

He pushed me back on the bed and started to grind his hips into me. Moaning, my mouth opened to him and he took that moment to push his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground my hips onto his rock hard member. He groaned and literally ripped my shirt off. Leaving me in only my black and white lace bra. I tore open his black button up, making buttons fly everywhere, but we didn't care. I felt his mouth move to my neck and leave kisses and small bites that had me shivering in pleasure.

Sliding my hand down his perfect abs, I gripped his dick through his jeans and could feel how hard he is. I slowly rubbed him and could feel him twitching. I started to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans. Jeez, I can't wait to have him inside me!

I felt his large, warm hands unbutton my skinny jeans and slid them off, his fingers caressing my thighs. Once they were gone, I flipped us over so I was straddling him. I yanked his pants off and now sat over his hard cock. As I ground my hips onto him, I gasped as I felt him twitch on me. He growled and I saw his eyes clouded with lust. He sat up a little and removed my bra. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and massaged the other. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue running over my nipple and wrapped one of my arms around his neck, the other reaching down and sliding into his boxers. I gripped his dick and was amazed at how big it was. I was almost as big as my wrist.

Soon, both our underwears were off and he was hovering over my wet folds. As soon as his tongue touched me, I gasped and my back arched. His hands held me down and kept me still. Feeling him licking me was the best thing ever. I wish I could give him a blowjob right now, but he looked like he wanted to make it all about me tonight.

Luthor stopped lapping me and moved over me, I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Tell me when to stop." He said softly.

"I don't ever want you to stop." I whispered. He kissed me again before pushing himself into me, breaking my barrier. I winced in pain for a minute, but it went away. I jerked my hips a little, telling him to move now. He slowly slid in and out and all I now felt was pleasure, pure erotic pleasure. "Oh god…" I breathed.

"Bella…" He groaned. As he slowly picked up the pace, my breathing came in pants as I moaned in ecstasy. Soon, he was slamming into me and all I could think was: 'I'm in heaven…'

"Oh Luthor…. More!" I screamed. Soon, his movements became sloppy and I could feel a knot tighten in my gut. "I'm so close!" Soon, I orgasmed while Luthor continued to thrust in me, and soon he came as well. But as he did, I could feel his teeth sink into my neck.

I did the same and felt my orgasm multiply by 10. He fell beside me on the bed and we were both exhausted and breathing heavily. Luthor pulled me into his side and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"You're mine now, Bella. Mine and no one else's. My one and only mate…" He told me as he kissed the crown of my head.

"And you're mine, forever." I looked up at him with a tired smile. He smiled back and gave me one last kiss before we fell asleep.


End file.
